<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's magic everywhere (everywhere in the summer) by iwannacookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801364">there's magic everywhere (everywhere in the summer)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/pseuds/iwannacookie'>iwannacookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crumbles by cookie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, and apparently i have a thing for writing sunsets???, no beta we die like men, oh and there's also a tickle fight cos i said so, they get ice cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/pseuds/iwannacookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s when he saw it; Andre’s ice-cream stall.</p><p>He quickly grabbed onto her arm, gently nudging her in the direction of the stall, hoping for it to come to her attention.</p><p>Turning towards him, her eyes widened.</p><p><i>She’s seen it</i>, Adrien thought, silently hoping she could feel his stomach rumble through the hand which she had returned to holding sometime after the tickle fight. </p><p> “Okay, I know what you’re thinking, let’s just go.” </p><p> ...<br/>adrinette getting ice-cream!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crumbles by cookie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tumblr 500 Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's magic everywhere (everywhere in the summer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a quiet summer day in Paris, light danced off of the trees in the park, illuminating the leaves in bright, grass-like green. The sky was painted a vibrant blue, speckles of puffy white clouds interspersed throughout.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And Marinette and Adrien were strolling, hand-in-hand, trying to take advantage of the day’s warmth, letting it fuel the joy which they felt within themselves.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Marinette, look!” He said, pointing somewhere above her head, eyes gleaming with wonder. “Those clouds over there look like chocolate chips, isn’t that amazing?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She laughed. “Oh you’re just thinking with your stomach, aren’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yup, guilty as charged.” Seeing her lunge towards him, he backed away quickly, arms held in front of him, hoping to placate her before it was…<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Too late </em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She grabbed onto him, wrapping him in the biggest bear hug, and he instinctively leaned into the touch.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>How naive he was. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As soon as Marinette could feel him letting his guard down, she pivoted, removing one of her arms from his back, which one, he couldn’t tell, and moving it to his underarm.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then, she started tickling him, and Adrien couldn’t help but erupt into the loudest peals of laughter. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He spun towards her, wanting to return the ‘favour’, but unfortunately for him, she could see him coming from a mile away and actually <em> jumped </em>back… <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...only to crash into the back of a bench. Marinette sat back up, gently rubbing the assumably tender back of her head, smiling the whole while, not even phased by what occurred. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Gosh, he loved her... </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The flowers, having blossomed only a few months ago, were still ever colourful, pretty pinks and luscious reds littering the tips of trees, aging petals falling to the ground, ready to be recycled anew.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>One dropped onto her head, and he stopped and picked it up, tucking it neatly behind her ear, smiling as her cheeks bloomed a soft rose blush which transformed into a more vivid crimson, her eyes frantically glancing away, her head whipping to her right in a futile effort to hide the evidence from him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But he knew. Oh, how he knew. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And the look she gave him told him that she knew it too.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That’s when he saw it; Andre’s ice-cream stall.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He quickly grabbed onto her arm, gently nudging her in the direction of the stall, hoping for it to come to her attention.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Turning towards him, her eyes widened.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> She’s seen it </em>, Adrien thought, silently hoping she could feel his stomach rumble through the hand which she had returned to holding sometime after the tickle fight. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> “Okay, I know what you’re thinking, let’s just go.”  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Internally, Adrien began to jump up and down in joy, but he knew that that wasn’t the most um, <em> dignified </em>, response, so he settled for simply doing a small fist pump and walking quickly towards it. From behind him, he could see Marinette smiling, knowing exactly it was that he was restraining.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> ...And he knew just how much she loved him </em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sunset began to fall on the city, light reflecting off of the river below, colours in the sky mixing together to form the perfect blend. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And Adrien and Marinette were sitting on a bench, eating their shared ice cream cone, its sweetness paling in comparision to that which they felt in themselves. The sky was painted a yellow-orange, intermingling with undertones of pink to form a beautiful gradient.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they sat together, side by side, hands interlaced, he busied himself by looking at the clouds while waiting for her to finish her ice cream. <em> She always took so long </em>. He knew exactly what Marinette would say she saw in them; some clothing here, a flower there; and he knew exactly what he would point out in return; the cloud right above them which looked just like a heart if he looked at it from the right angle.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Maybe this is a good sign </em>, he thought, letting himself get lost in the moment. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He really hoped it was. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> But regardless of whether that was true, he had this beautiful moment with his girlfriend to enjoy, and he planned to make the most of every minute of it. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>big thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky">silv</a> who read this over for me cos grammarly was dumb and decided that apparently this sounded worried sad and anxious ahaha</p><p>this was written for the <a href="http://discord.gg/mlfanworks">miraculous fanworks discord server</a>'s tumblr ficlet giveway event to celebrate getting 500 followers!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>